In the manufacture of certain types of cheese, the cheese curd is formed into molded blocks or loaves which are soaked in brine, after which the blocks may be further processed, as by curing. At the time the curd is introduced into the molds, it is at an elevated temperature which is higher than that desired for brine soaking. After the molds and the contained cheese have been cooled in a chill or cooling tank, the cheese is ejected from the mold as a loaf or block and introduced into the brine tank. Brine soaking has been carried out by permitting the floating blocks to arrange themselves in an indiscriminate manner during the soaking time, which may require from 1 to 3 hours. The blocks may be turned over by hand and salt may be sprinkled on the exposed surfaces. Such conventional practice makes it difficult to maintain a continuous production schedule and involves considerable manual labor. Manual handling is inimical to good sanitary conditions.